Legacies
|season=3 |number=12 |image=File:Legacies title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=August 4, 1990 |teleplay=P.K. Simonds |story=Alex Gansa Howard Gordon |director=Gus Trikonis |previous=The Reckoning |next= }}"Legacies" is the twelfth and final episode of the 3rd season of Beauty and the Beast. Plot Father says a painful goodbye to Jessica, who can't let herself return to "The World Below" while Father knows he must return. He returns to the tunnels and discovers former inhabitant Gregory Coyle has committed the murders – seeking revenge for the death of his father by cave-in 20 years ago. Diana makes it her mission to catch Gregory before he can kill again but clashes with an old-school detective, who refuses to believe her description of Gregory's pattern. Gregory buries Father alive in a little-used tunnel but lets himself fall to his own death despite Diana and Vincent's rescue attempt. The series concludes with Diana and Vincent in his chamber, and Diana holding Vincent's baby son next to him. Synopsis Notes *Not to be confused with the ''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' episode "Legacy". Quotes Cast Episode Cast *Ron Perlman as Vincent *Jo Anderson as Diana Bennett *Roy Dotrice as Jacob "Father" Wells *Jay Acovone as Joe Maxwell *Stephen McHattie as Gabriel *David Graf as Gregory Coyle *John Pleshette as Jimmy Faber *Teddy Wilson as Raymond Ensign *Lauren White as Dr. Nyhart *Armin Shimerman as Pascal *Fionnula Flanagan as Jessica Webb *Ellen Geer as Mary *Irina Irvine as Jamie *Laurel Moglen as Brooke *Delane Vaughn as Young Raymond Ensign *Matthew Kenemore as Young Gregory Coyle *Ritch Brinkley as William (uncredited) *David Greenlee as Mouse (uncredited) *Richard Partlow as Voice of Underground Man (uncredited) *Gustav Vintas as Kidnapper (uncredited) Episode Crew *Directed by Gus Trikonis *Teleplay by P.K. Simonds *Story by Alex Gansa and Howard Gordon *Produced by Alex Gansa, Howard Gordon, Paul Junger Witt, Kenneth R. Koch, Stephen Kurzfeld, Patricia Livingston, George R.R. Martin, Anthony Mazzei, David F. Schwartz and Tony Thomas *Music by Don Davis *Cinematography by Stevan Larner *Film Editor - Drake Silliman *Casting - Penny Ellers and Joyce Robinson *Production Designer - John B. Mansbridge *Art Director - Woody Willis *Set Decorator - Bruce A. Gibeson *Costume Designer - Judy Evans Editorial Department *Tom Overton - Colorist *John Potter - Colorist Makeup Department *Rick Baker - Designer and Creator: "Beast" *Fred C. Blau, Jr. - Makeup Artist *Charlene Johnson - Hair Stylist *Margaret Prentice - Lead Prosthetic Makeup Artist: Beast Makeup - Vincent (uncredited) Production Management *James T. Davis - Unit Production Manager *Susan Palladino - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Richard Feld - Second Assistant Director *Robert Yannetti - First Assistant Director Art Department & *Robert Farina - Main Title Design *Rich Hobaica - Property Master Sound Department *Gary Alexander - Re-recording Mixer *Jim Fitzpatrick - Re-recording Mixer *David Hankins - Sound Editor *Patrick Mitchell - Sound Mixer Special Effects *Gary F. Bentley - Special Effects Coordinator Stunts *John Meier - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Frank Godwin - Assistant Camera *Calvin Maehl - Gaffer Costume and Wardrobe Department *Marilyn Basaker - Table Person *Ron Hodge - Costumer *Mary Taylor - Costumer Music Department *Tom Boyd - Oboe Soloist *Lee Holdridge - Composer: Theme Music *Carl Swartz - Music Editor Other Crew *Linda Campanelli - Executive Story Editor *Ron Koslow - Executive Consultant *Sandy Mazzola - Script Supervisor *M.M. Shelly Moore - Executive Story Editor *P.K. Simonds - Story Editor References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0520510/ Legacies] at IMDb Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes